


To build a home with you

by Cocoboheme



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/M, Friendship/Love, Modern AU, New York City, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoboheme/pseuds/Cocoboheme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bellamy I’m pregnant!” She said bluntly. </p><p>He put down his phone on his kitchen countertop. Did someone just punch him? Because it certainly felt like it. Also he was dreaming, right? Clarke/4.0 gpa/eats healthy/does cardio everyday/sticks to the speed limit/Griffin couldn’t possibly be pregnant. He knew she was dating Finn Collins for almost 2 years now but she was barely 18, same age as his little sister, so as far as he was concerned Clarke still hold her v card. He knew that he was an hypocrite considering that his had been long cashed in. Freshman year if he remembered right. But that wasn’t the point. God! He was going to kill Finn Collins, fucking selfish bastard! How could you be so stupid and reckless? Clarke was meant for great things, she was supposed to become a doctor, cure cancer and won a Nobel prize or whatever, then maybe when she’d have done all that she could settle with a nice guy and have a kid or two, hell! He’d gladly volunteer. But Clarke couldn’t have a baby now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy was studying for his art history exam when he heard someone knocking on the door, he checked his phone and frowned when he saw that it was already 11 pm.

“Clarke? What are you doing here?”

“Did you miss me?” Clarke asked nervously after she hugged him.

“You know that I’ve missed you, now cut the crap and tell me what the hell is going on!” Bellamy said impatiently.

He was starting to worry. She had flown from Portland to see him without a warning, so something was definitely up. And there was the fact that she was supposed to be at school tomorrow morning and he knew that Clarke missing school was quite out of character, so whatever that something was, it was probably fishy.

“Now you’re being rude Blake. I mean you’re gonna let me in or what?”

He sighed and took her luggage before he let her in, cursing at how stubborn she was.

“Does your mother even know you’re here?”

“She thinks I’m at your Mom’s house. I told her that I was studying with O for a Math test.”

“I don’t like this, I’m calling your mother.” He said as he started to dial Clarke’s house number. He knew it by heart.

“Don’t! Bellamy, please.” She begged him. She did something with her eyes that had always worked on him in the past.

“Don’t you dare Princess!” He warned her.

“What are you talking about?” She pretended to be offended.

“Don’t play dumb with me. That thing that you do with your eyes, you stop right there! Because it’s not gonna work this time.” He said not really convinced. He couldn’t resist the eyes, not long anyway. Damn! His little princess always had a power over him.

“Bellamy I’m pregnant!” She said bluntly.

He put down his phone on his kitchen countertop. Did someone just punch him? Because it certainly felt like it. And he was dreaming, right? Clarke "4.0 gpa/eats healthy/does cardio everyday/sticks to the speed limit" Griffin couldn’t possibly be pregnant. He knew she had been dating Finn Collins for almost 2 years, but she was barely 18, same age as his little sister, so as far as he was concerned Clarke still hold her v card. He knew that he was an hypocrite, considering that his had been long cashed in (Freshman year if he remembered right), but that wasn’t the point. God! He was going to kill Finn Collins, fucking selfish bastard! How could he be so stupid and reckless? Clarke was meant for great things, she was supposed to become a doctor, cure cancer and won a Nobel prize or whatever, then maybe when she’d have done all that, she could settle with a nice guy and have a kid or two, hell! He’d gladly volunteer. But Clarke couldn’t have a baby, not right now.

“Gee Bellamy! Don’t be so talkative, it’s overwhelming.” She deadpanned.

“I’m processing.” He said clenching his jaw.

“Can you process faster? I need my friend.” She pleaded.

“Well it’s a lot to take Clarke.”

“I know. Are you disappointed in me?” She asked. The idea of him being disappointed in her was crushing her heart.

“No.” He said almost in a whisper as he was approaching her. He cupped her face looking at her softly. “You could never.” He assured her.

“That makes one of us. Because I’m so disappointed in myself right now.” She was so mad she could have cried.

“Hey!” He looked for her eyes. “Don’t beat yourself up. You’re only human. That’s actually comforting.” He spoke half smiling.

“Ouch!” She punched him in his arm. “What?! All this perfectness, I was bored out of my mind.” He teased her and she laughed and punched him again.

She could always count on Bellamy Blake to make her feel better. Even when they were just little kids he always came through for her. Even the worst day of her life, when she learned that she would never see her father again, Bellamy found the right words, just a little bit of hope, so she had the strength to wake up the next morning.

“So what’s the plan? What is it gonna be?”

“I don’t know.” She paused trying to find the right words. “I can't keep it, right? I mean it’s the right thing to do?" She asked waiting for his approval or maybe she was looking for disapproval. She didn't know at this point.

If Bellamy was selfish, he would have said yes. Because the idea of Clarke, his perfect princess (she wasn’t really his but it was just technicalities) pregnant with stupid Collins’ kid made him sick to his stomach. But he knew better, it wasn’t about him, it was all about her and the hard life choice she had to make, and she seemed really conflicted, he knew she needed him more than ever.

“There’s no right or wrong choice here. Do what you need to do and only what you need to do, don’t let anybody choose for you.” He said trying to be as impartial as he could. He sighed as he was trying to collect his thoughts. “Speaking of which, I’m afraid to ask but, it’s Collins’ work I presume?” He paused and continued when she nodded. “What did he say?”

“He wants me to get rid of it.”

“Of course. How typical.” He said bitterly. He wanted to give her a piece of his mind but right now insulting her boyfriend wouldn’t really help.

“Maybe he’s right. For god's sake! I’m only 17. I can’t take care of a baby. And my mother…” She trailed off.

Clarke was sure that her mother would kick her out as soon as she would find out. Abby Griffin was the mayor of Portland and she required of her daughter nothing less than excellence. When she was five, Clarke had said that she wanted to be a doctor, rather randomly. Abby had pushed her ever since, she had made Clarke apply to all the ivy league colleges, made her take part of all kinds of extra-curricular activities and asked her to do some charity work (she was a politician, they had to look good.) Sometimes Clarke felt like she was only doing it all for her mother.

“I asked about what you want, not what your stupid boyfriend or your bossy mother want. What do _you_ want?” Bellamy persisted. It had to be about her and what was best for her, everybody else could fuck off for all he cared.

“I want to go to college and I want to leave my mark on that world.”

“Okay. So you've made your decision.”

“I wish I could have it all, but I guess we don’t always get what we want.” She sighed with a desperate look on her face. “I have an appointment tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll come with you. Now let’s go to sleep.”

“Thank you for always being there for me.”

“What friends are for? Now get to bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.” He said before he gave her a forehead kiss.

 

 

 

Bellamy couldn’t sleep, not after the look he had seen on her face. This wasn’t right. He had to talk to her.

“Clarke? Are you awake?”

“No!” She grumbled.

“Clarke please!”

“What?” She mumbled still half asleep.

“I was thinking… you said you wanted it all. You’re still going to Columbia, right?”

“Yeah. Why?” Clarke sat up.

“Okay hear me out… I was thinking… maybe you could come here and live with me. You graduate in a few weeks anyway. I could help with the baby…”

“Bellamy that’s crazy!” She cut him off.

“I know but, I think we could manage. Your father probably left enough money for you to take a nanny and I’ll help during the night. I’m good with kids. We should do it.” He said sincerely.

Clarke knew that Bellamy was good with kids. Their mother had to take 3 jobs and counted on him to take care of Octavia. Then she knew for a fact that he babysat when he was in high school.

“I can’t ask you that. It’s too much.” She shook her head.

“I want you to be happy. I know you want this and a kid needs a father. I should know, I could have used one.”

“This is your entire life and it’s not your responsibility. Why the hell would you want to do that?”

“Because you’re family and because NYC kinda feels like home when you’re here with me.”

Bellamy always had a way to make her feel like anything was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the first notes of Rhapsody in blue by George Gershwin had gently dragged Clarke out of sleep. She smiled and got up quickly, she loved to watch him play. It wasn’t about the notes, he didn’t handle them any better than somebody else, but more about the way he paused between them, pure genius.  
Bellamy was complicated, multifaceted, a beautiful conundrum that she desperately wanted to crack and when he was playing it seemed close. It was like he was telling all his secrets.  
His eyes were closed so he didn’t notice her when she sat on the couch quietly.  
Gershwin was his favorite to play because he reminded him of his mother’s laugh. When he was a kid and his father was still around, he used to spy on them from the stairs, his face between the bars with a shit-eating grin. His father was on the piano playing Rhapsody in blue making funny faces and his mother laughed and laughed at his antics until she couldn’t breath.  
But one day without a warning his father was gone, taking everything with him even his mother’s laugh. Octavia was barely two and the only thing he left behind was the piano. Bellamy learned to play hoping he could make his mother happy again. She would smile but it never was quite the same.

“I could get used to that.” Clarke smiled. Her hair was messy and she had sleepy eyes but she didn’t care because it was only Bellamy. Besides he had seen worse from her, way worse.

“You know I could play every morning.” Bellamy told her. “So what is it gonna be? You think you can put up with me on a daily basis?” He asked with his trademark smirk even if he was a little nervous about her answer.

“Well…Now that I think about it…” She trailed off failing to suppress a smile and he pretended to be offended.

“I’m serious about this.” He said suddenly a hard look on his face after he had cleared his throat.

“I know.”

She had been taken aback by his offer last night but when she thought more about it, it all made sense. He took care of Octavia for almost his entire life, he was only four years older than her but still, he practically raised her and now that he was in New York away from his sister, he probably felt lost. Maybe he hopelessly needed someone to take care of, maybe he didn’t know how to function without it.

“I think it could work.” She said hesitantly.

“It will work.” His expression hardened even more. His eyes were darker. There wasn’t an ounce of doubt in his voice.

“You are a great friend.” She said fondly. She was feeling incredibly lucky and grateful.

“I called your house and said that you were okay.” He spoke out of the blue.

“I take it back, you’re the worst.” She stared wide-eyed.

“Relax it was Marcus.” He rolled his eyes. She was so dramatic sometimes.

A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. To say that Clarke’s relationship with her mother was complicated was the understatement of the century. It was chaotic and they couldn’t seem to agree on anything. Marcus, her stepfather, often acted as a mediator, always trying to patch them up.  
When her mother started to date him, she was nine and her father had passed away barely a year before. Clarke had hated him. But he was patient and determined to win her affection. It had taken a lot of love and a lot of time but eventually he did. Now she even called him Dad. Abby was even slightly jealous. Her daughter seemed to love him more.  
If Clarke was really honest it was her mother that she had hated at the time, it felt like Abby was betraying her father and she simply couldn’t stand it. Little did she know that in the first place Abby had mostly accepted to date Marcus for her daughter, she didn’t want Clarke to be fatherless. In that, at least, she had succeeded.

“What did he say?” She asked apprehensively.

“He asked if you were okay and if I could put you on a plane. Apparently you have a fitting session for your Debutante ball. He said he could cover your ass for school but that hell would break loose if you didn’t met your mother at 6 sharp.”

“Oh God!” She froze looking at him with wide eyes. “I had completely forgot about this. I have less than a week to find an escort. Guess I should have wait to tell Finn I was pregnant.” She wrinkled her nose. “Ugh! I hate this stupid ball.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

She really doubted that. There was no way she could find someone for this Saturday. She wasn’t exactly miss popular, she wasn’t Octavia. Damn those Blakes with their charisma and their ridiculous hotness! She sighed.  
The only guys she knew besides Finn were Jasper and Monty and she was sure that they had a video game convention to attend this week end. They couldn’t shut up about it. _Stupid geeks!_  
She realized that her only option was in front of her. It wasn’t a bad one. Actually she was confident that Bellamy would make that stupid event at least bearable.

“Bellamy?”

“Fine!” He sighed. He didn’t bother to pretend he could say no to her. It would just be a waste of time. “But your mother won’t be impressed. I’m not exactly her favorite person.”

“At least I’m going.”

 

 

 

 

Clarke was infuriated. Her mother didn’t even bother to show up. How typical! After that she had filled her mother’s voicemail with heated outburst, Abby finally called back almost an hour later and said that she couldn’t make it. Something about a last minute meeting or a speech to rewrite, _whatever_. There always was something more important than her.

“Something came up. My mother apologized. I’m afraid she won’t be able to come.” Clarke told the saleswoman smiling politely. If she wanted to slap her mother right now, it didn’t show on her face.

“It’s okay.” The saleswoman reassured Clarke replying to her smile. “You mother already picked a few dresses.”

“I’d like to pick my dress myself.” Clarke decided. She wouldn’t take her mother’s crap, not when she wasn’t there.

“Your mother was very specific. I’m not sur…”

“My mother’s not here!” Clarke cut her off losing patience, her previous politeness gone. “I will wear whatever I want to wear.” She snapped. She regretted it immediately. She didn’t want to sound like a brat and lash out on this poor woman.

“Sure Ms. Griffin. This way.”

Clarke took her iPhone and followed her.

 

 

**O. hoe hoe**

 

                                                              At Barneys. Abby booked it  
                                                              and gave me the Black Amex  
                                                              wanna come?

  
                                                                                                                                                             Where the fuck were you?

 

 

                                                              With your bro

   
                                                                                                                                                              ???  
                                                                                                                                                              you’ve got some explaining to do  
                                                                                                                                                              on my way

 

It wasn’t long before Octavia arrived and started her inquisition. Clarke hadn’t thought this through. It had been a long day and she wasn't sure that she was ready for hurricane Octavia.

“That dress is hideous, besides you have boobs, show them!” Octavia told her as she held her out a white Oscar de la Renta cleavage dress. “So, how’s my big brother?” She asked mischievously. Her voice was full of innuendo.

Clarke gave her a warning look before she came in the fitting room. She took off her skinny jeans and struggled with her polo shirt, leaving her in her underwear and with messy hair. Looking herself in the mirror, she tried to comb her hair with her fingers and then dared to put her hand on her bear stomach stroking it. _I’m pregnant_. She shook her head at the thought before she took the white dress to put it on.

“Why were you even there anyway?” Octavia spoke louder still going through the dresses.

“I broke up with Finn.” Clarke said looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was way over the top and her boobs all over the place.

“What?! Why did I not know about this?” Octavia exclaimed. For someone who usually knew about everything before everybody, she didn’t see that one coming.

Octavia opened the curtain of the fitting room and took Clarke in her arms. “How are you Babe? Do I need to slap a bitch?” She said still holding her.

“I think I’m okay. I’m done with guys but I’m fine.” Clarke reassured her.

“I’ll tell you what, if by our 40 I’m still single and Bell still hasn't made his move on you, I’ll propose to you.” Octavia joked half seriously.

“For the hundredth times O. we’re just friends.” Clarke tried to be mad at her but found it incredibly hard. Bubbly, with big blue eyes and a childish smile, you just couldn’t stay mad at Octavia Blake.

 

 

 

 

John Murphy was wallowing on the couch watching some reruns of Dawson’s creek. “Nobody cares Dawson.” He spoke nonchalantly as he was sipping his beer when he heard Bellamy open the door.

“What the fuck are you watching?” Bellamy asked mostly rhetorically before he shook his head. He was done being surprised by his weird-ass roommate. “Look we need to talk.” He said in a solemn tone before he took the remote control and turned off the tv.

“Honey, are you breaking up with me?” Murphy said sardonically and Bellamy gave him a stern look. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with sarcastic Murphy.

“I’m probably gonna have to move out.” Bellamy said bluntly.

“You’re leaving New York?” Murphy asked sitting up straight. “It’s about the girl who was there last night.” He said smirking. “I can’t believe you’re pulling this crap on me, you cheating bastard!” He was now laughing.

“Remind me why are we friends again?”

“I’m fucking awesome and funny as shit obviously.”

“Obviously.” Bellamy echoed rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on! You know you love me.”

“Me? You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah but I’m your asshole.” Murphy pointed out.

“Well obviously I’m the only one who can stand you.”

Bellamy had met John Murphy fours years ago when he started at NYU. He needed a place to crash and Murphy needed the money. At first he barely tolerated him but now he recognized that Murphy had his moments. In fact if it wasn’t easy to put up with him on a daily basis at least you could always count on him in time of crisis.

“Alright. What is it with you Blake?” Murphy asked more seriously.

“It’s Clarke. I need to find a place. I have to be with her.” Bellamy said running his hand through his curls.

“So it was Clarke. It’s about time. But I don’t get it, what’s the rush?” He wasn’t really surprised about the news. He always had suspected that Bellamy and Clarke would end up together.

“We’re not together.”

“Okay.” What Murphy wanted to say was _bullshit_. Did he think he was a complete moron?

“I’ll be gone by the end of the school year.”

“I know she hates my guts but if she just wants a place to stay, she can live here. I don’t mind.”

Bellamy let escape a heavy sigh from his lips before he sat on a tool chair. He put his elbow on the counter top and his face in his palms. “She’s pregnant.” He said without looking at him.

Murphy stayed silent for a whole minute. For the first time he was glad to not be Bellamy Blake, _that poor bastard_. “You two still can stay here until you find a place, I know how hard it is to find an apartment in this city.” He didn’t say anything else, what could he have said, it wasn’t like he was any good at this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now. If you could tell what you thought about it, that would be nice.
> 
> Also OMFG did you see that season finale? I'm a wreck. And Bellarke my heart!


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy couldn’t wait to be done with his shift. The fourth 14 year old of the day claiming her name was Mrs Harry Styles had just ordered an _Iced Caramel Macchiato_ and he was starting to wonder if he should kill himself or commit a mass murderer. When he gave the drink to the teenager, she giggled playing with her hair before she winked. _That’s it!_ He was way too old and under intoxicated for this shit. Mass murderer was definitely the right choice.

“I’ll have an Espresso.” The next customer said with a raspy voice.

“Anything else?” Bellamy asked the woman.

“Actually… I was wondering if you ever thought about modeling.” She said putting her elbows on the counter to support her own head.

“You gotta be kidding me.” He sighed exasperated. He really wasn’t in the mood for this. It was the end of the day and he couldn’t pretend to be charming anymore.

“I’m serious about this. With this face and that gorgeous body of yours you could make good money really fast.” She said in a flirtatious tone.

“Yeah right.” He chuckled. _Was she even for real?_

“Here’s what we’re gonna do… What’s your name?”

“Nice try but I’m not gonna give you my name.” He told her with an exaggerated fake smile while he was finishing to fix her Espresso.

“Whatever. I’m Grace.” She said giving him her business card. “I work for Elite. Give me a call.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” He mumbled his eyes on the cup as he was writing Grace on it. He almost laughed, of all the names, her parents couldn't have picked one less suitable. She had a full arm tattoo, her hair was a mess and it looked like she had stolen her brother’s clothes. She seemed like the kind of person who wouldn’t mind to get her hands dirty and would drink Irish coffee at 6 in the morning. _What the hell was she doing in the modeling field?_

“Oh sweetheart! I always get what I want and right now what I want is you.” She smirked before she disappeared with her drink.

 

 

 

 

It was Friday, and like every Friday for lunchtime, Clarke was sat at The Ark in Marcus’ kitchen restaurant. She was less excited than usual for a Michelin 3-star restaurant meal considering that she had trouble to keep anything in her stomach this week. But she was glad to see Marcus and she loved it there. Since she was a kid she was mesmerized by the perfectly organized chaos.

“Hey kiddo!” Marcus greeted her as he kissed the top of her head before he served them what was on the service trolley that he had just brought. “I was feeling nostalgic, so I thought I could revisit my mother’s Salchipapas.” He told her smiling enthusiastically as he sat in front of her.

“Grandma’s Salchipapas don’t look like this.” She pointed out while looking at her beautifully arranged and garnished plate.

“Yeah well, it’s a 3 starred restaurant not a fast food.”

“I know, I know, the best restaurant on earth, blah blah blah.” Clarke rolled her eyes before she took her fork to get a bite. “Mmh! Oh my god, I want to eat this for the rest of my life.” She moaned with her mouth full. “And my afterlife! Do you think they make this in heaven?” She added and he shook his head while grinning at her.

“So, we didn’t really get a chance to talk this week. How is Bellamy?”

Marcus Kane was a workaholic and he was passionate about cuisine, if you were looking for him, you’d probably have more chance to find him in his restaurant than at home, but he made it a point to spent some time with his step daughter. First, he never worked on Mondays. So he always cooked and had breakfast with Clarke. When school was over, he usually picked her up to play a tennis match and after that they had a family dinner all together with Abby and watched a movie. Then of course, there were Friday lunches.  
But Clarke came home from NYC last Tuesday so they didn’t have the time to talk yet.

“He’s in his element I guess, you know, learning all kinds of nerdy history stuff about ancient civilizations, he also took an art history class. So yeah, I think he’s doing great.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear that.” Marcus said genuinely. He had always liked the kid

Marcus was watching Clarke eat in silence studying her facial expression, but he eventually got impatient. “Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened on Tuesday?” He finally blurted out.

Clarke panicked. She knew that she would have to explain herself. But she wasn’t ready to spill it all out. She thought for a moment to tell him the truth but then quickly decided against it. Tell him that her idiotic ex boyfriend knocked her up, that his stupid stepdaughter that he raised as if she was his blood got pregnant in front of all his employees (even if they were all really busy right now) didn’t seem like the best idea. But she had to come up with something nonetheless.

“Clarke?” Marcus searched for her eyes.

“Finn and I broke up.” She sighed. _There. That should do it. Bonus point : it wasn’t a lie._

Marcus put his hand over hers and gently stroked it with his thumb. “I’m sorry.” He winced.

“You’re not. You hate Finn.” She accused him half smiling. She just couldn’t bring herself to be sad about the break up considering the mess she was in. Actually, she didn’t have the time to think about him. _Finally! Something positive about this goddamn pregnancy._

“I don’t hate him. He’s just a kid.” He protested. “I guess… I just knew that he wasn’t for you.” He added hesitantly.

“I’m beginning to see that now.” She chuckled a little.

“For what it’s worth, I’d rather have been wrong.”

“It’s okay.” She shrugged. “Besides, I should have known better than pick a guy that my mother approved of.” She sneered barely hiding the bitterness of her tone.

“I can assure you that your mum only wants what’s best for you.” He couldn’t help but defend his wife.

“Except that she would have to actually know me for that.” She spat.

“Clarke.” He sighed. “You’ll be on the other side of the country in a couple of months. Could you please play nice for the short time remaining?”

“Okay. But just to be clear I’m not doing it for her.”

 

 

 

 

It was late when Bellamy arrived at his mother’s. He hadn’t taken an earlier flight because he gave two piano lessons on Fridays after his medieval history course. He would have cancel them but those kid’s parents paid 90 dollars for an hour and he was even more broke than usual this month.

Aurora was sat on the couch watching _The Tonight Show_ laughing at _Jimmy Fallon_ antics when her son approached her silently and kissed her cheek gently and put his arms around her. “My good boy.” She greeted him fondly and he let her go to sat next to her. “It’s really nice to have you here. Though I didn’t know you were into Country club fancy parties.” She said in a teasing tone.

“I’m just trying to help a friend.” He couldn’t help but justify himself. Probably because nobody seemed to give him a break when it came to Clarke. Sure she was a girl and yes he was a boy but they were just friends. _For God’s sake it wasn’t such a difficult concept to grasp!_

“You can lie to everyone, you can even lie to yourself, but I’m your mother and I know these things.”

“Would you give it a rest? This is not happening.” He clarified. “It won’t.”

“Whatever you say.” She told not bothering to look at her son, her eyes on the tv screen.

“Where’s O?” He asked looking around as if he had only noticed that his sister wasn’t there. “She said that she would be there.”

“She’s at the theater with your girlfriend.” She teased him.

“Mum! What did I just say?”

As if on cue, Octavia burst in. “Bell! I can’t believe that you slept with my best friend without even telling me!” She yelled hanging her leather jacket on the coat rack before she headed for the living room. “Oh mum!” She exclaimed surprised as she arrived. “I thought that you were working tonight.” _Oopsie!_

“What the fuck O?!” He snapped. He couldn’t believe his sister right now. But then his sister was Octavia so of course she would barge in yelling about his sex life. _What the hell!_ It wasn’t even his sex life. He had never slept with Clarke!

“Watch your mouth boy!” Aurora reprimanded him. “And Octavia I told you this morning that I wouldn't work today so I could be here when your brother would arrive.” She turned toward her daughter.

“I can’t believe this.” Bellamy shook his head.

“So you didn’t sleep with Clarke?” Octavia asked him raising an eyebrow.

“Of course not!” He fumed. “Now can you please shut your mouth.”

“Bellamy Blake you’re a lying liar who lies.” Octavia almost sang.

“I swear to god, I’m gonna cut your tongue off if you don’t stop right there!” He got impatient.

“Would you care to explain how you managed to knock her up without sleeping with her?” Octavia asked folding her arms.

“BELLAMY ROBERT BLAKE!” Aurora screamed.

“Fuck!” He cursed as he heard his phone beep.

 

 

**Ice Princess**  
  
                                           

                                            i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry  
                                            O thinks your the father  
                                            Finn showed up with a girl  
                                            i panicked

   
                                                                                                                                                   A little heads up would  
                                                                                                                                                   have been nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the wait.  
> Please if you liked it or even if you didn't leave a comment. I just want to know what you think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke and Octavia were leaving the Laurelhurst theater with Jasper and Monty. They just had watched _Funny face_. It was Clarke and Octavia’s favorite.  
Jasper who was hopelessly in love with Octavia had managed to convince Monty to come even if old classic Hollywood movies weren’t really their cup of tea and that they had to catch a plane at 6 in the morning for that video game convention.  
Jasper wasn’t kidding himself though, he knew that Octavia and him would never happen because she was the beautiful captain of the cheerleaders that everybody loved and he was just Jasper the good friend that nobody noticed. Also there was the fact that she was currently dating Lincoln Washington, the QB1 and star of their school football team. And really he wasn’t even mad because the guy was pretty decent and those things were just bound to happen, in fact there probably was a rule about that. _Captain cheerleader and quarterback were just meant to be together, right?  
_ Anyway for now he just wanted to spend some time with his friends because the end of the school year was near and soon enough they’ll be dispersed all across the country.

“I wish I lived during the fifties, people were so well-mannered and sophisticated.” Octavia said dreamily as they were all exiting the theater.

“Yeah with McCarthyism, racial segregation, the Korean war… Best decade ever! I mean they had pretty dresses and American freaking Bandstand right?” Clarke answered sardonically.

“Someone is about to get his ass kicked.” Jasper mumbled between his teeth.

“I knew that Clarke. I was talking about manners and style not the state of the american society during the fifties. Besides did you actually take the time to watch or read the news lately? We’re currently at war with Afghanistan, North-West Pakistan and those ISIS lunatics. Also last time I checked racism was still alive and well.” Octavia pointed at. She would not have it. “I know that people just assume that I’m dumb because I’m pretty and I like to come up with cheer routines but as my friend I expected better of you.”

“I’m sorry O. I’m just stressed and overworked lately.”

“Yeah we noticed.” Octavia said with one of her infamous bitch face. “What’s up with you?”

Clarke sighed loudly. She considers for a few seconds to lie about her condition but like she had just said, she was stressed and overworked and as a very bad liar, hiding the truth just made things worse. Clarke knew that Octavia would probably be mad that she didn’t tell her before Jasper and Monty but frankly the three of them were the only people of that damn school she wanted to tell and she didn’t want to have this conversation more than necessary. _Hell!_ She would call her parents and ask them to come and make an announcement if she could. Sure, it would be awkward but certainly less exhausting.

“Guys I have something to tell you.”

“You’re finally dating Bellamy! That’s totally why you dumped the other tool, right?” Jasper rejoiced.

“For the love of God Jasper! We've talked about this.” Clarke hissed.

“God Jasper. I dig it!” Jasper said mischievously while smirking and raising an eyebrow. “From now on, I expect you guys to call me just like this.”

“Sure thing.” Monty replied sarcastically.

“Now this is the most absurd thing I have ever heard! If there was a deity among us it would definitely be me.” Octavia argued.

“On what grounds? Please enlighten me.” Monty asked crossing his arms.

Clarke watched silently her friends bickering. She smiled fondly with teary eyes, she will miss this. She will miss her friends and most of all she will miss being just a kid. Ugh! Those stupid hormones.

“Hey Clarke, are you okay?” Jasper asked concerned.

“Well, besides the fact that I’m pregnant and that I feel like throwing up right now I would say just peachy!” Clarke conceded in a sardonic tone as the tears which threatened to fall out of her eyes finally went down her cheeks.

“You… you’re… you’re pregnant.” Jasper stuttered as Octavia and Monty were staring with an alarming look.

“Yes.” Clarke simply acquiesced.

“That’s why your boobs are bigger than usual.” Octavia pointed out bluntly.

“O!” Clarke blushed.

“So, what are you going to do about it? I mean are you going to keep it? Are we happy about this? Are we mad?” Monty asked cautiously.

“I’m keeping it and right now we’re mostly freaked out!” Clarke replied as a smile struggled through her tears.

“Yeah?” Jasper sighed of relief. “Good! Because I could piss my pants right now.”

“Totally! This is crazy.” Octavia added.

“Guys! I really appreciate this but it’s my problem.”

“Clarke Griffin, you’re really upsetting me.” Octavia looked really offended. “Your problems are my problems. I thought you’d know this by now.”

“Definitely! We’re in this together.” Monty reassured her.

“Pfft! You didn’t think you’d get rid of us, right? Because this baby’s gonna need a cool uncle.” Jasper winked.

At this moment she realized why she didn’t miss Finn that much. She never gave their relationship a real chance because when you had friends like that, friends who would do anything for you, even the craziest things, you were pretty much set up for disappointment. Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty were her people and it was enough, friendship was enough.

“I love you guys so much.” Clarke said before she initiated a group hug.

“I wish I had listened to my brother for once and applied to NYU.” Octavia sighed.

“I actually applied to NYU. Maybe there is still time to…”

“That’s enough!” Clarke cut Jasper off abruptly. “O. you’re going to San Francisco, the American Conservatory Theater has one of the best dramatic arts program of the country. You got a full ride, you’re going!” She said firmly to Octavia. “And you…” She pointed at Jasper. “What even? Are you stupid? You’re going to give up Stanford for NYU! Did they even have a chemical engineering program?” She continued. “Nobody’s going to jeopardize their future because I was stupid enough to get pregnant.” She added waiting for some kind of agreement, a nod or anything which would show her that they wouldn’t ruin their lives for her.

Octavia wasn’t listening anymore. She was too busy to be infuriated. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Just in front of them was Finn, which would have been fine if he was alone or chilling with some friends, sure it would have been awkward for Clarke but fine nonetheless. But Finn was with a girl and judging by the way he was literally eating her face, she wasn’t just a friend. _That fucking prick!_

“O?” Clarke called her waving her hand in front of Octavia.

“He’s dead.”

Clarke turned around to see her ex boyfriend kissing another girl. She would lied if she said that it didn’t hurt a little. They broke up only a week ago, _what a jerk!  
_ Also it didn’t help that the girl was drop dead gorgeous in a way that she would never be. Her insecurities were coming back at full speed. But right now she had to do some damage control, she could wallow in self pity later because Octavia looked lethal and she couldn't let her make a scene, that would be mortifying.

“It’s okay O.” Clarke tried to calm her.

“You’re pregnant with his baby and he’s kissing another girl! How in the world is it okay?” Octavia yelled.

“Just let it go!”

“No fucking way!”

“Oh my god Octavia! Could you for once do what I ask?”

“You’re clearly not in your right mind and this asshole needs a lesson. So why would I do that?”

“Because it’s not his baby.” Clarke said out of the blue. For someone who was a bad liar, she sure was lying a lot.

“What?!” All her friends exclaimed.

“It’s Bellamy’s.” Clarke lied again. _Really Clarke? That's the best you could come up with._

 “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! A Bellarke baby!” Jasper fangirled like a teenage girl.

“The secondhand embarrassment you’re giving me right now.” Monty cringed.

Clarke wasn’t paying attention to Jasper’s nonsense. She was watching Octavia cautiously, looking for any reaction. She didn’t mean to lie to her best friend but she panicked.

“Wow!” Octavia laughed without humor. “Unbelievable.” She shook her head with disapproval look on her face before she disappeared.

 

 

 

 

 

Bellamy was waiting on Clarke’s porch hoping that Abby Griffin wouldn’t answer the door. She barely tolerated him at a decent hour, he wasn’t sure she would let him in past midnight. He would have wait until tomorrow but they needed to get their story straight.

“I’m so sorry.” Clarke apologized as soon as she opened the door and saw Bellamy.

“It’s fine.” Bellamy said while coming in. Nevermind that his mother had almost ripped his head off or that his sister would never speak to him again. He was a grown ass man and he could handle it.

They went up the grand stairs and headed for Clarke’s room. “I will tell her the truth.” Clarke promised after she closed the door behind them.

“Okay.” Bellamy simply replied before he sat on her bed.

“It’s just… I just wish that Finn was a decent human being.”

Bellamy was looking at her fidgeting and biting her nails. He knew what she was thinking. He knew that she was worried about her parents because as soon as she will tell them, Abby would go to the Collins and would ask them to take their responsibilities and because she was the mayor, they probably would and Clarke would be trapped with a guy who didn’t love her, who didn't want to be a father.

“I wish he wanted to be a part of his kid’s life but I don’t want him to be involved if he doesn’t want to.” Clarke confessed.

It was effortless, really. He knew her like the back of his hand and it felt so good because he was probably the only one getting Clarke Griffin. And he knew that she thought that he was this complicated person that she would never understand, but when he was with her, he felt at peace, there was no anxiety, no agitation, he actually felt understood. There was something really special between them. They could exchange an inside joke with just a glance, finish each other lines, sit in a comfortable silence or talk for hours. This kind of compatibility was a rarity and he felt so lucky that even if he wasn’t a believer, Bellamy often thanked whoever or whatever was up in the sky for the blessing that was Clarke Griffin.

“You can let them think that I’m the father.”

“You are nuts!”

Of course she wouldn't take him seriously. Because she didn’t realize how special they were and it was okay because he only realized it a couple years ago but he cursed her in his mind for forcing him to say it loud. He wasn’t good at expressing himself, people should know that by now, especially her.

“Alright Princess! Listen carefully, because I’m only going to say this once.” Bellamy paused to make sure he got her full attention. “You and I, we belong together and maybe it’s in a platonic way but we click. And fuck! I don’t know what it is but it feels like magic and it certainly makes me believe in something. And if we’d never met, I think that I’d have known somehow that something was missing and I’m pretty sure that I would have gone to the end of the fucking earth to find you even if I wouldn’t know what exactly would fill the hole in my soul.” He finished wanted to kick himself for being such a sap. _Not bad for someone who isn’t good at expressing himself._ Seeing the confusion on her face he continued. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that whatever life is bringing at us, no matter what crazy adventure, I want to do it with my best friend.”

Silently, she went to sit next to him and laid her head on his lap. “So officially for everyone you’re the baby daddy.” She stated as he was stroking her hair. “People are going to assume that we’re a thing now though.”

“We can tell them that it was a one time thing.” Bellamy suggested.

“Yeah we tell them that it was a mistake.” She agreed.

“That we didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Now we have to tell my parents and your mother.” Clarke sighed.

“About that…” Bellamy trailed off.

“Let me guess, O. burst in and accuse you to knock me up and she didn’t realize that your mother was on the couch just besides you?”

“In a true O. fashion way.” Bellamy chuckled and Clarke joined him.

They laughed for a few minutes, telling each other anecdotes about Octavia and childhood memories, remembering of simpler times. Even if their lives had never been that simple, it was relaxing nonetheless.

“God! If it was O’s reaction imagine my parents’.” Clarke said trying to catch her breath.

“We'll tell them tomorrow. We'll can worry about this then.”

“Oh yeah I’d like nothing more than ruining this stupid ball for her.” She was delighted. “Mom’s gonna slit your throat though.”

“Gee! Always reassuring me.” Bellamy deadpanned. “Maybe we should wait after the ball.”

“You’re no fun!” Clarke pouted.

He looked at her adoringly. She was so cute when she was like that, that he could have let her mother kill him if it would cheer her up. _Fuck!_ He'd have dragged himself through all seven hell to make her happy.  

“Alright! your call, my life is in your hands.” Bellamy sighed unable to hide his smile. He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you liked it. Also i'm really insecure so I really need your kudos and comments. It doesn't take too much time and it's really helping.  
> Anyway til next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy was sat on Clarke’s bed waiting for her. He was wearing a tuxedo that he had just rented and his hair was slicked back with gel. He smiled when he heard her singing completely off key along _kiss me_ by _Sixpence none the richer_ in her bathroom. _Jesus fucking Christ she has shitty music tastes!_ It made him think about that stupid teen movie from the 90s that his sister had made him watch a gazillion times. But then the music stopped, the door handle turned and he could feel a knot in his stomach.  
She was standing in front of him with a shy smile, wearing a light ivory and nude spaghetti strap chantilly lace _Vera Wang_ gown with hand appliqué lace and satin flowers accented by crystal and pearl embroidery. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had an antique diamond oak-leaf tiara that cost a fortune upon it. She had barely there, natural make up on, just some light pink blush and mascara. And he had to remind himself to breath.

“Nice hair.” Clarke mocked him a crooked smile on her face.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, smiling as well. He tried to find something to make fun of her but she was right there looking like an angel, _the perfect depiction of a Debussy’s delicate and ethereal melody_. He thought to himself.

“You make that dress look incredible.”

“Isn’t it the other way around?” Clarke said confused.

“No. No, this is all you Princess.” Bellamy told her with the sweetest smile.

Clarke looked away because she was genuinely afraid that she would literally melt like _Amelie_ in the french movie.

“Ready?” He asked.

She nodded but she wasn’t. Even if she would have liked nothing more than to stick it to her mother, she was afraid of Marcus’ reaction, she was afraid that he'd be disappointed of her. She knew that he wouldn’t say much but he would give her a look that she couldn’t bare.

“I’m not sure I can do this.”

“It’s okay I’m here.” Bellamy reassured her as he approached her then took her hand.

“No. I mean I can’t lie to my dad and I don’t want him to think any less of you. I hate her but I love you two more.” Clarke admitted effortlessly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah but I hope you’ll be by my side when I tell them.”

“Where else would I be?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They went down the grand stairs and Bellamy would have had every reasons to feel out of place because he was escorting Clarke Griffin and there was a reason for the nickname he had given to her, she was basically royalty.  
She was the mayor’s daughter, her great great grandfather had started a bank and made them insanely rich and her ancestors came on the freaking Mayflower. Meanwhile he was broke as hell just like his great grandfather probably was.  
But Bellamy had the spirit of a king. He was confident and always ready to conquer. He never apologized for who he was, his mother had taught him that. He was Bellamy fucking Blake and it counted for something no matter how much Abby Griffin looked down on him.

“Oh honey! How many times do I have to tell you that updo hairstyles don’t really work on you? It makes your face look puffy.” Abby said in a sugary tone.

“And you still look like an old witch even with all that make up on.” Clarke fired back with an exaggerated fake smile, quite proud of herself.

Bellamy had to suppress a laugh when Abby Griffin gave him a judgy look.

“Bellamy.” Abby acknowledged him with a professional smile, the one that she had practiced during the elections and it was barely there but he could hear the disdain in her voice.

“How nice of you to escort my daughter especially when you must be so busy with college. What is your major again?”

“History.” Bellamy replied nonchalantly. He knew she wasn’t really interested in the answer.

“How lovely! Clarke wants to go to med school. I’m really pleased that she’s going to do something useful but I get why it’s not for everyone, it’s really tough especially with Johns Hopkins’ program but I’m sure to get in will only be a formality for Clarke.”

Did she just imply that he was a moron? _The bitch_. “Well your daughter is brilliant.” Bellamy tried to be polite.

“Sure she is. May I ask why History?”

“What can I say? Human constant failures amuse me.” Bellamy replied smugly.

“Where is dad? I have something to tell you.” Clarke cut short the conversation.

“He’s briefing his sous-chef on the phone.” Abby responded.

“Could you please bring him here, it’s important.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Please bring him here.” Clarke urged her.

Abby looked at her daughter trying to figure what the problem was but she found nothing so she resigned herself and went upstairs.

“What a lovely woman your mother.” Bellamy said sarcastically.

“I know right?”

“Wow! You two are gonna make everyone look like trash. You’re absolutely stunning kiddo.” Marcus complimented while going down the grand stairs in a tuxedo.

“Thanks dad. You’re not too shabby yourself.”

“How you doing Bellamy? How is college?” Marcus asked shaking Bellamy’s hand.

“I’m actually glad that this year is coming to an end but I’ve just learned that I’ll have more hours in ancient civilizations next year and I couldn't be more ecstatic.” Bellamy responded excitingly.

“I’m glad to hear this and I for one can’t wait to hear about your historical anecdotes.”

Marcus had always liked the kid because Bellamy reminded him of a younger self. They both came from a modest background and they were both passionate.  
Marcus had fought to do what he loved just like Bellamy was fighting now to do the same. And they had the same way to love their people unconditionally and selflessly. 

“So you had something to say.” Abby interrupted the conversation looking at her daughter. She wasn't in the least interested in Bellamy's college career.

“Yeah.” Clarke sighed. “You two should probably sit for this one.”

“Clarke! We’re going to be late.” Abby got impatient.

“Fine! But don’t say I haven’t warned you.” Clarke replied exasperated by her mother.

Clarke turned to Bellamy with frightened look on her face and he nodded to make her know that he had her back no matter what, then she took a deep breathe. “I’m pregnant.”

The words had barely escaped her mouth that she felt her mother slap her. Abby slapped her so hard that the tiara fell from Clarke’s head.

“Abby!” Marcus shouted.

“Clarke are you ok?” Bellamy immediately rushed to her and stroked her cheek to soothe her. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He yelled at Abby not even slightly caring about his rude language.

“I should have expected that.” Clarke laughed without humor.

“How could you be this stupid? Did you think about me? Did you think about my career?”

“Sure mother! Make this all about you.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You’re gonna shut your stupid little mouth or I’ll slap you again!”

“Like hell you are!” Bellamy yelled. “I swear to god you touch her again and I’ll fight you, I don’t care if you’re a woman or the fucking mayor of this city, I will fight you, you can be sure of that.” He threatened her with fire in his eyes.

“Easy there! Let’s all calm down.” Marcus tried to ease the tensions. “We’re all gonna sit and talk to find the best solution.”

It wasn’t that Marcus wasn’t mad at Clarke. It’s just that he was mad for all different reasons. He was mad that she had complicated her life, that she had compromised her brilliant future. He knew her ambitions and with a baby she sure as hell made those ambitions a whole lot more difficult to reach.

“There’s no need to talk because I’m going to book an appointment first thing tomorrow. We’ll go to Canada or whatever. I don’t need a press coverage about my pregnant teenage daughter.” Abby stated.

“I want to keep it.” Clarke protested daringly.

“No!”

“I wasn’t asking for your permission.” Clarke informed her mother.

“Clarke, honey, let me be very clear…” Abby started in a steady voice as she was approaching her daughter. “If you keep this baby, you will no longer be welcome in this house.”

“Abby!” Marcus objected.

“Are you kidding? If I had known that this would make me free of you I would have managed to find a way be pregnant a lot sooner.” Clarke said sarcastically.

“So this is it?”

“I guess and since I don’t have to do what you want anymore I’m not going to this stupid ball.” Clarke spat.

“Okay but I wonder how you’re going to take care of a child without any money.” Abby tried to make her change her mind.

“I don’t need your money, I have my father's inheritance.”

“Well, sure it’s yours, but it’s not yours yet.” Abby said smiling smugly.

“What do you mean? I’m almost 18.” Clarke asked. _What are you up to again mother?_ She thought to herself.

“Yeah Abby, what’s this?” Marcus wasn’t following either.

“I just thought that she couldn’t be alone in New York with all that money when she is so young and Thelonious agreed. So we made sure that the inheritance will be under my supervision until she’s at least 21.”

Abby Griffin knew the most important people including Thelonious Jaha, the Chief Justice who happened to know several guardianship judges. So it hadn’t been very difficult to pull this off.

“Tell me you didn’t do this.” Marcus almost begged.

“Of course she did.” Clarke said bitterly.

“I can’t believe that you made this decision without consulting me.” Marcus said in disbelief. “How is she supposed to go to college now that she has to raise a baby without any money?” He asked worried.

“I don’t know Marcus but I guess that she’ll have to figure this out on her own.”

Clarke ran up the stairs. She couldn’t stand to be in the same room than her mother. God! She hated her, she hated her so much that she could have cried of anger.

“Tell me one thing…” Bellamy trailed off. “Who rules hell when you’re up here?”

Abby didn’t reply before she headed for the kitchen, but she didn’t leave before giving him a look of disdain.

“Your wife is a real piece of work you know that?” Bellamy asked rhetorically to Marcus.

“I’ll talk to her.” Marcus sighed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clarke was trying her best to hide the fact that she was freaking out inside and if Bellamy didn’t know her it probably would have worked.  
She was packing her _Louis Vuitton_ luggage stopping from to time to time to give him an “I swear I’m okay” smile.  
He would love nothing more than reassure her, but without something concrete it would only be platitudes. He had to find a solution, a solid one.

“I have to make a call, I’ll be outside.” Bellamy excused himself.

“You don’t want to call your girlfriend in front of me?” Clarke teased him.

“A girlfriend? Nah!” Bellamy denied smirking. “You know my fear of commitment.”

“That’s why you thought raising a kid was a good idea.”

“It’s not the same, it kinda seems effortless when it comes to you” Bellamy shrugged.

“You still can back out you know?”

“I know and I won’t so you can save your breath.”

“Okay.” Clarke simply replied.

“I’ll be right back.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bellamy was on Clarke’s porch going through his pockets for his wallet. He took the elite card that the girl from _Starbucks_ had given to him and dialed the number.  
He didn’t know why exactly he kept it and he was feeling stupid for even consider this but you know desperate times calls for desperate measures.

“Hello?”

“Yeah huh… I don’t know if you remember me but I’m this guy from Starbucks you told me to call you and I guess well… Here I am.” Bellamy said hesitantly.

“Hot guy with killer smile and cute freckles, I knew you’d come around. Come see me at the agency on Monday. See ya.” She said before hung up.

_This is for Clarke_. Bellamy sighed trying to give himself courage. He knew that he was okay, physically speaking. Being constantly hit on by girls and boys was an obvious give away but he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of being used like a fucking object. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one. I'm so excited about this story and I have so much in store.  
> Now I won't beg, I'm kidding I need feedback, I would I know if i'm doing okay otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry for all this wait. It's been like what two years? I'm so ashamed but Tumblr and all its drama made me stop watching the show. I skipped season 3 and I just started to watch season 4, I'm gonna try to stay away from that stupid fandom because I still enjoy this show, I still enjoy Bellarke's scenes. "If i'm on that list, you're on that list" OMG! My precious babies.  
> Anyway I really hope you're gonna love this chapter and let me know what you thought about it.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

  
****

**_“_** _I remember everything.”_ Clarke and Murphy both said along _Pacey Witter_ as they were on the edge of their seats in front of the tv. Clarke was trying to hide her teary eyes while Murphy had a blissful smile on his face. 

“This is hell!” Bellamy grumbled as he was forced to watch _Dawson’s creek_ once again. “What’s the point if you already know all the dialogues. This show is so stupid! And oh my god! Who even talk like that in high school?”

“I wish guys talked like that in high school. I wish we had a _Pacey Witter_ , hell! I’d even had taken a _Dawson_ _Leery_.”

“Come on! Have a heart Blake!” Murphy said to his friend. 

“I liked it better when you two hated each other. You broke him, you know that?” Bellamy complained, giving an accusatory look to Clarke. “Look at him, you turned him into a marshmallow.”

“Oh speaking about marshmallows! We have to watch _Veronica Mars_!” Clarke said excitingly. 

“No, we don’t.” 

Bellamy had dreaded Clarke’s moving in. She always had hated Murphy, hate at first sight basically. The first month had been rough, almost unbearable, until he came home one night after a shooting session, finding them laughing together in front of the tv. He had almost declined the gig, it was a two days job for a _Calvin_ _Klein_ commercial shot in Los Angeles and he didn’t know if he could leave that long without them ripping each others head. But Grace wouldn’t have let him say no, saying that it would be his big break through into modeling, not that he did really care about that but he needed the money. The rent wasn’t going to pay itself, Clarke’s ob/gyn cost a fortune, she needed to eat healthy for the baby and the farmer’s market wasn’t cheap.   
From that day Clarke and Murphy got along and it was another kind of unbearable for Bellamy. _God!_ He hated teen drama.

“I’m in.” Murphy exclaimed before he yawned. “That’s all for today folks!.”

Murphy headed for his bedroom leaving Clarke and Bellamy by themselves. She put her head on Bellamy’s lap and he started to comb her hair with his fingers. It was her favorite time of the day. 

“So tomorrow is a big day.” Bellamy said.

“I can’t wait.”

Tomorrow they will find out the baby’s sex. Pregnancy was finally treating her right. The morning sickness was gone, the fatigue too. She had now this energy that permitted her to do all kind of things during the day. The weather was surprisingly mild for July, not too hot and she almost didn’t think about her mother anymore. Life was good. 

Bellamy was hoping for a girl. Girls he knew. Women had never let him down. He had been raised by one and he had raised one. He had always been surrounded by brave, intelligent, kind-hearted, tough, sensitive and beautiful individuals and all of them were women. Boys were an entire different story. Men had always been disappointing, disgusting even. He loathed them, including himself. 

“I just want a healthy baby though.” Clarke sighed.

“Of course.” Bellamy replied lost in his thoughts, still stroking her hair. 

Clarke was breathing heavily. He took her into his arms and carried her in his bedroom. He lay her down on his bed. She was already in her pajamas, he took off her slippers and covered her with the comforter.   
She was so pretty, another reason why he hoped for a girl, one who looked just like her. She seemed so angelic when she was asleep, he could have looked at her all night. _Shit!_ Maybe everyone was right, maybe he was in love with her. It had been easy to ignore it when she was on the other side of the country, it was way more difficult now that she was sleeping in his bed every night.   
He looked at her for a couple more minutes before he gently kissed her forehead and went in the living room to unfold the sofa. 

 

 

 

“Congratulations, it’s a boy!” Doctor Stevens exclaimed. 

Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s hand as tears of joy ran down her face. Everything was going accordingly. The baby and Clarke were doing perfectly fine. And yet she was sure she had seen disappointment for a very brief moment on Bellamy’s face. 

“A boy.” Clarke whispered to Bellamy.

“A boy.” Bellamy said more to himself. 

They didn’t talk on the subway. When they arrived at home Bellamy went straight to his bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked standing at his doorstep.

“Nothing.” He replied looking at the ceiling. 

She stayed silent for a minute before she found the courage to say what she was thinking since they had left her ob/gyn practice. “Bell, If you want an out, there’s still time.” 

He sat up immediately. “I don’t want an out.” He said as calmly as possible. He was offended that she would even think that he would ever let her down but he kept it for himself. He didn’t want to upset her. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

They looked at each other without saying anything. He could see her mind racing. He knew that it was his fault, he had tried his best to hide his concern earlier and it might have worked with anyone else, but it was Clarke and she knew him like the back of her hand. 

“I will never leave you. You have to know that.” 

“I know but…”

“It’s a boy.” Bellamy cut her off. “I don’t know how to be a good role model for that little one.” He confessed pointing at Clarke’s belly. “Men are the worst! They’re not worthy, I’m not worthy.”

“Don’t you ever talk about my best friend like that again! You are worthy.” She said as she sat next to him on the bed. “Bellamy, you are the very best.” She added fondly. 

“I guess there’s worse than me.” 

“Oh my god! Can you stop this? That kid is gonna be crazy about you.” She insisted before her IPhone’s LED notification light flashed. 

 

**Octavia, Monty, God Jasp…**

 

_God_ _Jasper_

SO????!!!!!!!!!

 

_Monty_

Calm down.

 

_God_ _Jasper_

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM 

DOWN WHEN WE’RE ABOUT TO

GET A BELLARKE BABY

 

_Monty_

We’ve been over this already.

 

_Octavia_

anyway boy or girl? 

 

                                                                                      It’s a boy!!!

 

_God Jasper_

OMG! A LITTLE DUDE! CAN YOU 

GUYS IMAGINE HOW THIS KID

IS GONNA KILL IT WITH THE 

BELLARKE GENES!!!!!!!!!

 

 

_Monty_

That’s it! We’re not friend anymore.

 

 

_Octavia_

you realize he’s not biologically

bellamy’s, right? he’s gonna have

collins’ genes

 

                                                                               

                                                                                     O. Can you not?

 

_God Jasper_

Collins is actually good looking

Great hair anyway

 

 

_Monty_

Please stop.

 

 

_God Jasper_

You’re hurting me with all those periods 

at the end of your sentences :(

 

 

_Octavia_

let’s fucking hope he doesn’t take to 

much after him, character wise i mean

 

 

                                                                                      Yeah let’s hope so

 

 

_Monty_

This is basic punctuation.

 

 

_God Jasper_

That’s cold

 

 

_Octavia_

anyway congrats! say

hi to my bro

 

 

_God Jasper_

CONGRATS!!!!!!!!

BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!

 

 

_Monty_

Congratulations! See you on Saturday.

 

 

                                                                                    Thanks guys! I miss you so much. Can’t wait           

                                                                                    to see you Monty. 

 

 

Bellamy took his phone and called Marcus. He had told him to call whenever he needed an advice or when he wanted to simply talk. Marcus was the only good father Bellamy knew. If he could take even just a bit after him, maybe he would be okay. 

“Hey Bellamy.” Marcus picked up his phone. 

“Hi, Marcus, how you doing?”

“Fine. It’s a bit hectic here at the restaurant but yeah fine.” 

“Oh, okay. I’ll call back later.” Bellamy replied trying to hide the anguish in his voice.

“Hold on, just give me two minutes.” Marcus said to Bellamy before he put down his phone on the kitchen worktop.

Bellamy put Marcus on speakerphone and started to pace in his living room, waiting for him.

“So what can I do for you Bellamy?” 

“Well, I don’t know if you talked to Clarke already but…”

“Yeah congratulations by the way! A boy, it’s wonderful.” Marcus cut him off. 

“About that…” Bellamy trailed off running his hand through his hair. “I don’t know if I can handle a boy.”

“What do you mean? Of course you can!” Marcus affirmed, not really getting where he was heading. 

“I don’t want to mess that up.”

“Look! I’ve learned over the years that you’re gonna mess up on more than one occasion, the good thing is that kids couldn't hold a grudge to save their lives. They’re kinda low-maintenance, the only thing they want is for you to try.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah.” Marcus reassured him. “Just try your best and be there, that’s all it takes. Boy or girl, it doesn’t matter. Just don’t be a spectator to your kid’s life.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

“I know you will. You and Clarke got this and I’m here and Abby will come around.”

“Thank you Marcus.” 

“Anytime… Look, I can’t stay any longer but I’ll be in NYC in two weeks. I may have a solution on your housing problem. Take care Bellamy.” 

Bellamy felt a little less heavier. If trying was all what it took, he’ll be okay because he was as stubborn as it gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Should I continue. Please let me know, it's really hard to write when you have no feedbacks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite obsessed with Bellarke right now and it's taking over my life. And this show is so painful I thought that a moder AU would be nice.  
> Also I'm french english isn't my first language so bear with me.


End file.
